1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices to be used by golfers to practice putting and improve this essential part of the game of golf.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Whether in social or tournament play, the outcome of a match between golfers frequently depends on how well each golfer putts into the hole after reaching the green. Putting, therefore is an critical part of each golfer's game and is a skill that requires frequent practice to perfect and maintain. However, practice of putting can be detrimental to the golfer's game if it is performed incorrectly, for then the practice develops bad, rather than good, habits.
Much has been written about various aspects of putting and what makes a good putting stroke vs a poor one. There are inconsistencies in advice given in the various writings, but there is general agreement that for putting practice to be effective in improving a golfer's putting skill, the practice must include (a) proper foot placement relative to the ball, (b) proper foot separation, (c) proper putter blade alignment and (d) execution of a smooth, natural grooved stroke.
Numerous schemes and devices have been developed and disclosed for the intended purpose of helping golfers improve their putting. Some such devices include a straight edge or the like against which the club head is to be stroked supposedly to obtain correct movement of the club head, see U.S. Pat. No. 2,750,195 and 2,866,645. A problem with such devices occurs because the swing that is natural for golfers in putting does not involve having the club face proceed throughout the backstroke in a natural manner with a return to square at impact with the ball on the return stroke.
Another form of putting practice device uses close, parallel bars to "capture" the club shaft just above the club head, again for the apparent purpose of requiring the golfer to move the club in a perfectly straight line during the putt swing, see U.S. Pat. No. 1,545,648. This type practice device involves the same problem mentioned above.
In another form of putting practice device, a pair of parallel channel guides are used to define a putter stroke area between them, see U.S. Pat. No. 2,894,755 and 3,332,688.
A putter swing area defined by parallel, longitudinal guides associated with foot positioning means has been used in the construction of putting practice devices, see U.S. Pat. No. 3,860.247. However, in this case, a full free swing of the putter is prevented by a back-stroke limiter thereby impairing a natural type swing in executing the putt. Also, the putter's feet are locked in a set position so the golfer is effectively prevented from varying his stance to accommodate for different length putts.
Nothwithstanding the various developments in the art of putting practice devices, including those mentioned above, further improvements are needed in the art to assist golfers to reach and retain maximum putting ability. The present invention provides such additional improvements.